Girl with short hair
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Hinata sang psikolog remaja dan prinsipnya tentang berpacaran itu merugikan. Naruto dan kegemarannya akan gadis berambut pendek, menemukan Hinata sebagai gadis favoritnya.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Girl with short hair (c) Ore Fubar**

 **AU!School, OOC, typo, alur terlalu cepat**

 **Romance, School, Slice of Life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (slight Sabaku no Gaara)**

 **Summary :** _Hinata sang psikolog remaja dan prinsipnya tentang berpacaran itu merugikan. Naruto dan kegemarannya akan gadis berambut pendek, menemukan Hinata sebagai gadis favoritnya._

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagian terdalam dari dirinya begitu rakus akan seseorang.

Salahkah itu?

Ia tidak mendramatisir, tidak pula membuat ceritanya menjadi serumit dorama-dorama kebanyakan. Hidupnya biasa saja, berjalan dengan normal, karena ia merupakan orang normal dengan aktifitas yang kelewat normal pula. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa, pun ia tidak berniat membuat hidupnya istimewa. Semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya, karena ia manusia. Siklus manusia baru ia jalani setengah rute, sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan kemudian menikah dan melanjutkan keturunan, baru setelah itu ia sampai pada rute terakhirnya sebagai manusia, yaitu kematian.

Ia baru memasuki jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah atas, dan ini tahun keduanya.

Ia adalah seorang perempuan yang dilahirkan sebagai anak pertama dari sebuah keluarga yang cukup _maju_. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang pegawai negeri sipil, mengetahui hal itu ia sudah meyakini bahwa profesinya nanti pasti tidak jauh hanya sebagai pegawai kantoran atau malah menjadi pejabat daerah. Toh, ia tidak terlalu keberatan juga. Ia tidak memiliki bakat istimewa yang berarti, asalkan di masa depan nanti ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, ia tinggal menikah dan meneruskan siklus hidupnya sebagai manusia. –itupun kalau ia masih hidup nantinya. Bisa saja ia mati besok, bukan? Atau malah mungkin satu menit ke depan dia sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa, tetapi secara harfiah, bukan mati ceroboh dengan bunuh diri seperti kebanyakan remaja-remaja zaman sekarang yang lemah kemudian stres dan mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai jalan keluar.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang menjadi pusat ketertarikannya semenjak ia duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Ilmu atau hal yang menyangkut dengan penyakit kejiwaan, juga penyakit sosial yang begitu eksplisit terjadi di lingkungannya sebagai pelajar. Ketertarikan itu timbul ketika pada suatu waktu, seorang perempuan bertanya padanya bahkan _berkonsultasi_ layaknya dokter-pasien sungguhan. Ketika ia tanya mengapa ia yang menjadi _tempat konsultasi_ , perempuan itu menjawab karena ia mempunyai pemikiran kritis dan analisa yang bagus bahkan hanya dengan melihat. Ia sendiri tidak begitu paham bahwa dirinya mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup mengesankan. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu langsung mengakui kemampuannya, ia melakukan hal-hal tertentu untuk menguji kemampuannya tersebut dan yah –memang, itu berhasil. Ia merasa dirinya berhasil, _pasien-pasiennya_ semenjak SMP sudah lebih dari belasan orang.

Padahal, faktanya, apa yang _pasien-pasiennya_ konsultasikan itu tidak lebih dan tidak lain adalah masalah **cinta.** Ia pribadi tidak terlalu paham –atau malah sama sekali tidak paham tentang cinta meskipun ia berada dalam _masa mawar_ untuk merasakan hal-hal baru termasuk emosi cinta. Tetapi ia dapat mengimbangi bahkan memecahkan setiap keluhan yang disampaikan pasiennya, terimakasih pada kemampuannya dalam berkomunikasi yang cukup baik sehingga ia tidak kesulitan ketika mengutarakan pendapat dan sarannya.

Problema-problema anak zaman sekarang itu tidak jauh dari popularitas, gengsi, dan cinta. Ia mengasumsikan demikian berdasarkan semua keluhan yang sudah ia terima, sebagian besar hanya berisi kecemasan akan hilangnya popularitas, ketakutan akan hilangnya orang yang dicintai ataupun kecenderungan untuk mempertahankan _**pride**_ tanpa menyakiti orang terdekat. Dalam sudut pandangnya, ketiga hal tersebut tidak terlalu pantas untuk dipusingkan. Ia termasuk orang yang _apatis_ mengenai sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting, ketika itu tidak memberinya keuntungan, ia tidak akan mau mengambil tindakan. Apalagi jika itu merugikan, jelas sekali akan ia jauhi sebisa mungkin karena ia membenci kerugian.

Bukankah jelas bahwa ego nya tinggi sekali?

Ia berpendapat, bahwa ego itu dimiliki semua orang. Hanya saja, tidak semua orang mengutarakan egonya secara eksplisit seperti dirinya, kebanyakan dari mereka memendam ego itu sendiri untuk disimpan ketika sudah waktunya ego itu mengambil peran. Ketika ego mereka tertidur, mereka cenderung memasang topeng kemudian berakting sebagus mungkin untuk memoles _image_ diri mereka di publik luas. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengetahui ego mereka, dan orang-orang tertentu itu menyangkut dari apa yang sering mereka keluhkan.

Apa lagi kalau bukan kekasih? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar?

Ia sendiri, selama 11 tahun sekolah, hanya sekian kali pernah mengalami hubungan percintaan remaja. Seingatnya, ia menjalani hal seperti itu sebanyak dua kali, ketika ia masih kelas 7 dan 8. Itupun terasa sangat hambar, karena di dasari oleh ejekan seisi kelas kemudian pihak kedua yang memulai duluan. Waktu itu ia menerima, dengan perasaan yang datar. Ia menerima hanya dalam bentuk menghargai perasaan, bukan dalam bentuk mengapresiasi perasaan tersebut dengan membalasnya setimpal.

Kemudian ia berpikir, apakah itu jahat? Orang lain mencintai kita, dan menginginkan kita. Kita pun menerima orang tersebut, hanya saja bukan sebagai orang yang sama-sama mencintai, tetapi hanya sebatas simpati karena tak ingin melukai orang tersebut. Tidak salah kan? Itu bisa terhitung sebagai aksi dalam mencegah adanya pihak yang tersakiti, dengan begitu, selama semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, itu akan baik-baik saja.

Baik-baik saja itu omong kosong, karena ketika jenuh dan bosan, orang-orang akan meninggalkan kita.

Dan inilah yang menjadi sumber keluhan para pasiennya, _**ditinggalkan.**_ Ia berpendapat, bahwa ditinggalkan itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena memang itu sudah menjadi salah satu resiko ketika kita memulai suatu hubungan. Kemudian ia berpikir lebih jauh, dan percaya bahwa remaja zaman sekarang memulai hubungan tanpa siap menerima resiko dan konsekuensi, sehingga ketika mereka terpukul, mereka menjadi sangat lemah dan putus asa. Tetapi tidak semua remaja seperti itu, mereka yang mempunyai pemikiran matang dan dewasa akan lain cerita. Tindakan untuk memulai suatu hubungan akan sangat dipertimbangkan, bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang memulai hubungan untuk benar-benar ditindak lanjuti di masa depan nanti.

Ada satu hal menarik dari hubungan para remaja, yaitu kemunafikan mereka akan masa depan.

Mereka begitu munafik dengan percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar berjodoh. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang buruk, justru itu sangat bagus dalam sisi pandang suatu hubungan. Namun jika dilihat dari sudut lain, itu sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Kasarnya, ketika kita tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita nanti, apa pekerjaan kita nanti, bagaimana rimba kita nanti, kita malah semena-mena merencanakan dengan siapa kita akan hidup dan membangun generasi. Yang fatalnya, ketika kita sudah merencanakan semua itu dengan sangat sempurna dan tertata, namun pada akhirnya hubungan kita malah kandas bahkan sebelum lulus sekolah, apa yang kita dapat?

Sakit. Hanya sakit. Tidak lain hanya itu.

Maka, ia menerapkan kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa hubungan di masa remaja jangan terlalu ditanggapi. Kita sikapi itu sebagai hal yang wajar dan menjadi bagian dari masa muda, bukan menjadi hal yang dipusingkan dan selalu dijadikan prioritas, sementara kita sendiri masih punya banyak kewajiban dan pekerjaan untuk masa mendatang. Merasakan cinta itu bagus, namun jangan berlebihan, karena kalau sudah jatuh, sakitnya tidak tertolong. Apalagi ia tahu betul bagaimana labilnya emosi remaja, ketika remaja mengalami hal sepahit itu, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa itu semua akan memberi tekanan batin dan berlanjut pada fase stres.

Dan itu merugikan. Sangat merugikan.

Merusak fungsi otak, mengganggu kejiwaan, memudarkan emosi, menghambat aktifitas.

Jangan tanya mengapa ia berpikir seluas itu. Ia adalah seorang penganalisis dan pengkiritik.

Dari semua itu, kita melupakan satu hal.

 _Siapa ia?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. 15 tahun. Kelas 11 – C.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa usianya sedikit _lebih muda_ dari remaja sepantarannya, anggap saja Hyuuga Hinata _memulai sekolahnya terlalu dini_.

Ia akrab dengan nama panggilan _Hinata_. Penampilan fisiknya terkesan sangat biasa –bahkan datar. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna indigo gelap. Warna pupil yang sedikit unik –khas dari klan Hyuuga, _amtehyst_ perak dengan gradasi lavender. Tingginya 155 cm, terlalu pendek untuk ukuran siswi SMA _(begitu menurut Hinata)_ , dan satu hal yang tidak Hinata sukai dari dirinya,

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang terbilang berisi. Kasarnya, _gendut_.

Memang dirinya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, namun ketika Sakura Haruno atau Yamanaka Ino menggodanya tentang bentuk badannya yang _bongsor_ , Hinata sedikit enggan –jujur, tidak suka dibilang gendut. Wajah datarnya akan terusik, kedua alis sedikit menukik dan pipi bersemburat seperti senja. Oh ayolah, sedatar apapun Hinata, jika itu menyangkut berat badan berlebih, ia juga bisa _sensitif_. Meskipun kadang mengeluh, Hinata tidak pernah berusaha untuk _meringankan badan_ , ia terlalu malas untuk itu. Selama tidak obesitas, ya tidak apa-apa.

 _Tukang molor._

Adalah julukan yang Hinata dapatkan dari hobinya tidur di sela-sela jam pelajaran dan jam istirahat makan siang. Ia tidur bukan atas hobi padahal, ia tidur atas kebutuhan sebagai manusia biasa untuk beristirahat dengan memejamkan mata –tetapi terlanjur dianggap hobi oleh orang lain, dan Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal. Tidak di semua jam luang Hinata tidur, terkadang ia mengobrol bersama Sakura dan Ino, atau memakan cemilan dari kantin, atau bermain game pada _gadget_ nya, atau berkeliling kelas hanya untuk menciumi gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

 _Menciumi gadis-gadis._

Ya, Hinata. Si aneh yang gemar mencium gadis lain, memeluk mereka, bahkan tak segan menggombali mereka. Hinata senang melakukan itu, bukan atas dasar perasaan spesial, tetapi sekedar cara untuk menghibur diri. _**Ia tidak lesbian**_. Itu perlu ditekankan.

Bukankah ciuman atau pelukan antar perempuan itu wajar? Dianggap hal yang manis, malah. Jika antar lelaki itu sudah lain cerita, kaum-kaum homo siap dibully jika memang ada eksistensinya.

Pada awalnya, teman-teman sekelas Hinata merasa risih dan takut, terutama para perempuan. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa beradaptasi dan menerima Hinata, bahkan mengapresiasi sikap Hinata dengan mau-mau saja Hinata cium atau peluk. Jelas Hinata senang, dan ia betah berada di kelasnya.

Selain itu, gadis Hyuuga tersebut juga dijuluki sebagai _psikolog remaja_.

Banyak sekali gadis-gadis sebayanya yang datang kepada Hinata untuk berkonsultasi dan meminta saran, entah itu masalah kekasih, keluarga, bahkan keuangan. Hinata dikenal bijak dalam mengambil keputusan, tentu saja dengan banyak pertimbangan dari berbagai sudut pandang dengan resiko-resikonya. Hinata dapat memahami problema-problema tersebut tanpa perlu ia alami, mungkin saja itu suatu bakat atau memang Hinata yang kelewat pandai dalam berbahasa.

Seperti sekarang –

Padahal harusnya Hinata tidur di mejanya, Kakashi-sensei sedang _kosong_. Namun seorang _pasien_ datang dan memaksa Hinata agar mau mendengar keluhannya saat itu juga, dengan muka sedikit mengantuk Hinata berusaha menyimak sang konsultan.

''aku baru putus dengan pacarku, namanya Naruto Uzumaki.''

Hinata mengangguk. Mengusap wajah agar menghilangkan kantuk. Shion –si _konsultan_ , nampak cemas-cemas takut keburu menangis sebelum keluhan selesai.

''aku masih mencintainya, sangat.''

Suara anak-anak lelaki yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan terdengar gaduh, Hinata sedikit risuh. Kemudian gadis itu menatap sang konsultan di hadapannya, baru menyadari paras cantik dan aura anggun yang terpancar dari Shion yang terlihat menahan tangis.

''kamu Shion? Kelas apa?'' –yha, tidak ada salahnya berbasa-basi menanya identitas asli konsultan sebelum ke inti masalah. Hinata suka akan kecantikan konsultannya kali ini, siapa tau dia mau dipeluk atau dicium Hinata suatu hari nanti seperti gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

''kelas 11-A.''

''hm.'' Hinata mengangguk lagi. ''jelaskan apa inti masalahmu, semoga aku bisa membantu.'' Lanjutnya, _sok_.

''seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku baru saja putus dengan Naruto.'' Shion mengusap matanya halus dengan sapu tangan, entah kenapa seketika Hinata merasa tidak berguna sebagai perempuan karena ia tidak pernah membawa hal seperti itu di saku rok nya. ''dia yang memutuskanku, sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Ketika aku tanya alasannya kenapa, dia bilang bahwa ayahnya tidak mengizinkan dia untuk berpacaran.''

 _Wah, alasan yang pasaran_ –batin Hinata.

''apa dia dari keluarga yang terpandang?'' –Hinata mulai serius menanggapi.

Shion sedikit terperangah, lalu diam lumayan lama seperti mencari padanan kata yang pantas sebagai jawaban. ''kau tidak tahu Naruto?''

–Hinata menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

''dia anak dari kepala sekolah disini.'' Dan gadis Hyuuga itu refleks berujar ' _uwah_ ' dengan nada yang meninggi secara teratur. Shion menatapnya, lalu menangguk. ''bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-san?''

 _Tidak salah lagi, Shion juga dari keluarga terpandang. Kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang menambahkan suffix –san terkecuali pada mereka yang berdarah ningrat atau kaya dan terpandang._

''ada baiknya kau juga memikirkan Naruto.'' Hinata menggenggam tangan Shion, _sekalian modus_. ''pada umumnya, anak-anak yang orangtuanya bekerja untuk pemerintah –seperti ayah Naruto, memiliki prinsip bahwa kesuksesan anak adalah diatas segalanya. Pendidikan baik itu formal ataupun non-formal sangat diterapkan, masa depan yang cerah adalah prioritas utama, apalagi Naruto adalah anak laki-laki, penerus keluarga.'' Lanjutnya.

Dirasakannya genggaman Shion mengerat, sepertinya gadis itu baru menyadari apa yang Hinata katakan.

''kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, apalagi orangtuanya. Orang tua melakukan itu demi kebaikan Naruto sendiri, kecemasan akan terganggunya masa pendidikan Naruto oleh faktor berpacaran menjadi pemicu larangan tersebut –maksudku, larangan dari ayah Naruto. Bisa saja Naruto juga keberatan atas apa yang ayahnya larang, sebagai anak, dia tidak bisa melawan dengan semena-mena karena ia masih berada dalam naungan orang tuanya.'' Jelas Hinata.

Shion menggigit bibir, ''aku mengerti, tapi tindakan Naruto selanjutnya sedikit aneh.''

''aneh?''

''aku bilang padanya, bahwa setidaknya kami masih bisa berteman, karena aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya, untuk itu sekedar teman saja aku tidak keberatan, tetapi ia tidak setuju dan mengatakan bahwa kami harus benar-benar berpisah.'' –Shion sukses menangis.

''Shion, kau tahu. Menanggung perasaan seseorang itu sangat berat, tanpa kita sadari.'' Genggaman Hinata melembut, ia tersenyum menenangkan. ''ibaratnya, kau dicintai seseorang, tetapi kau tidak mencintainya. Orang itu terus mengejarmu, dan kau enggan bersamanya. Mau tidak mau, kau merasa terbebani akan apa yang orang itu rasakan atas dirimu, rasa bersalah dan tindakan serba salah akan menghampiri, _menerima karena tidak mau orang itu tersakiti, tetapi kita tidak memiliki perasaan setimpal, atau menolak orang itu dan membiarkannya sakit._ '' Terangnya.

Shion menatap Hinata dengan kedua alis menukik, bibirnya digigit kian dalam. Hinata terheran, Shion nampak emosi.

''Hinata-san menyindirku?!'' kata Shion, sedikit berteriak.

Hinata terperangah, ''ha –bukan begitu maksudku, sudah kubilang itu ibaratnya, itu hanya perumpamaan.'' _–ukh, kenapa dia susah mengerti?_ Hinata membatin. ''Shion, aku mengerti kau sedang sedih. Tetapi aku tidak bermaksud demikian, jangan negatif thinking dulu.'' Bela Hinata.

''lalu aku harus bagaimana?'' tuntut Shion, masih sangsi dan sedikit emosi.

''aku sarankan, kau bertanya pada Naruto tentang perasaaannya sekarang. Tentang apakah dia masih mencintaimu atau tidak. Meskipun sudah berpisah, kau masih berada di ambang batas ketidakpastian, kau masih meragukan apakah Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tentu saja dalam benakmu akan muncul kecurigaan bahwa Naruto memutuskanmu bukan hanya karena larangan dari ayahnya, melainkan karena Naruto sudah bosan atau sudah merasa cukup bersamamu.''

Shion termangu, ''tepat sekali Hinata-san. Aku memikirkan kecurigaanku itu berulang kali.''

Hinata tersenyum, ''untuk sekarang kesampingkan dulu rasa sedihmu, dan berusaha berpikir rasional. Bertanyalah baik-baik pada Naruto, apapun hasilnya kau sudah harus siap. Masalah kalian berteman atau tidaknya, itu tergantung dari jawaban Naruto sendiri.'' Kata Hinata.

Shion mengusap air matanya, menyampirkan rambut pirang pucatnya ke belakang telinga. ''maaf Hinata-san, aku kurang mengerti.'' Ujarnya, sedikit malu-malu.

''kalau begitu tanyakan saja dulu, setelah kau mendapat jawaban, datanglah padaku dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.'' Jawab Hinata.

Shion mengangguk, tetapi membisu cukup lama. Hinata menyimak dan menunggu, masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Shion yang halus. Shion kemudian memeluk Hinata, dan tersenyum.

 _Wah, Hinata senang._

''terima kasih Hinata-san. Aku benar-benar lega setelah menceritakannya kepadamu. Ternyata Gaara-kun benar, kau orang yang tepat untuk dimintai saran.''

Hinata menaikkan kedua alis, ''Gaara?''

Shion melepas pelukan, berdiri. ''ya, Gaara-kun selalu menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku. Maaf Hinata-san, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai. Sekali lagi terima kasih, sampai jumpa!''

. . . '' –ya. '' dan Hinata hanya bisa menjawab kaku, kebingungan dengan kalimat Shion barusan. Gaara? Menceritakan? Tentangnya? Kepada Shion?

Sudahlah. Tidak penting.

Hinata menghela napas, bangkit dan bersiap menuju kelasnya. Jujur ia sedikit penasaran tentang Gaara yang Shion sebutkan tadi, apakah dirinya sepopuler itu hingga orang lain bisa menceritakan tentang dirinya meskipun Hinata tidak mengenal sama sekali orang yang bersangkutan?

 _Hinata tertawa nista. Dia populer ternyata._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengus jengkel ketika dilihatnya kantin yang sangat ramai. Di depan sana, Sakura dan Ino terlihat berjuang berdesak-desakan agar kebagian nasi kare sebagai santapan makan siang, sementara Hinata bertugas menjaga tempat duduk agar tidak ditempati orang lain. Hinata menopang dagu, mulai bosan menunggu. Tetapi ia harus menghargai perjuangan temannya di depan sana, Hinata tertawa pelan, merasa lucu melihat kericuhan di depannya.

''gawat, aku ingin ke toilet.''

Hinata kebingungan, tentang bagaimana nasib tempat duduk mereka jika ia tinggalkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata menarik tangan seorang siswa berambut merah mencolok yang kebetulan melintas di depannya, siswa itu menoleh dengan kaget dan terlihat lebih kaget ketika bertatapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata termangu sebentar, siswa yang ditariknya seperti panda.

''hei –maaf, bisakah aku minta tolong?''

Hinata berkata tanpa rasa malu atau merasa bersalah karena menarik sembarang orang, ia bertanya dengan terburu-buru. Siswa itu terlihat datar sepertinya, ''ya.'' Jawabnya singkat.

''aku ingin ke kamar mandi, aku ingin kau duduk disini dan menjaga meja ini agar tidak ditempati orang lain. Teman-temanku sedang berburu nasi kari, tolong ya?''

Orang itu nampak berpikir, lalu tersenyum tipis. ''ya. Dengan satu syarat.''

Tsk, ribet sekali. Dimintai tolong minta imbalan. Kata Hinata dalam hati.

''ya ya apapun itu, aku sudah diambang batas. Cepatlah.''

''tidak apa, pergilah dulu. Aku bisa mengatakannya setelah kau datang kemari.''

''baiklah, terima kasih.''

Dan Hinata berlari sekencang mungkin, siswa berambut merah itu duduk dengan senyum tipis yang tidak hilang.

.

.

.

Tarikan napas lega berhembus, Hinata membenarkan posisi roknya setelah menyelesaikan urusan kecilnya.

Ia keluar dari area toilet perempuan, dan melihat diluar sedikit ramai. Ia berjalan dengan biasanya, datar dan tenang, meskipun di depannya banyak laki-laki yang berkumpul dan bercanda.

Hinata nyaris melewati kumpulan lelaki itu sampai langkahnya terhalang oleh seorang siswa pirang dengan rambut seperti durian –menggelikan sekali. Hinata sedikit mendongak, orang itu tinggi. Ia menatap datar, dan berniat melewati orang itu.

''hei –tunggu, rambutmu -''

Orang itu berkata, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya? Hinata menoleh, masih berwajah datar. ''ya?''

Orang itu seperti sedikit gelagapan, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pipi memerah. Hinata tercenung menatapnya. ''rambut pendekmu bagus. Aku –s –suka rambut pendek.''

Ha?

Hinata refleks memegangi rambutnya dan menyisir ke belakang, ''t-terima kasih.'' Dan berlalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinata terbingung sendiri. Rekasi apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia tergugu seperti itu? Tidak biasanya.

Huft –Hinata merasa lelah hari ini.

.

.

.

''na, Neji. Perempuan yang barusan siapa? Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna biru gelap –''

 _Bugh!_

Pukulan mendarat di perut Naruto. Si pirang mengaduh kesakitan, tidak menduga akan mendapat bogem sebagai jawaban. ''Neji! Apa-apaan kau –''

''kalau kau berani mendekatinya, kubunuh kau, Naruto.'' Neji menatapnya sangar.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Tiba-tiba tawa Shikamaru menggelegar, ''jadi kakak ipar saja protektifnya amit-amit.'' Ujar si nanas, disusul tawa lain yang tidak kalah menggelegar. Wajah Neji sedikit memerah, malu. Naruto semakin kebingungan dibuatnya, ''dia siapa sih? Lagipula kenapa kau memukulku Neji?!''

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, menepuk bahu kawannya tersebut. ''adik sepupu kesayangan Neji, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau tertarik padanya Naruto?''

 _Adik sepupu?_

''Hinata kah . . '' Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke, memandangi punggung gadis berambut pendek yang tadi berhadapan dengannya. Tiba-tiba si pirang tersenyum, _rambut pendeknya begitu cantik_.

''Naruto-kun, kau tidak menghiraukan Sasuke-kun? '' Shimura Sai tersenyum lebar. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Sasuke merona malu, menoleh arogan sebagai peralihan.

Shikamaru berujar dengan nada mengejek, ''kacang, kacang, kacang.''

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak mendarat di pipi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Hinata disini BENER-BENER OOC. Saya mencoba memberi warna baru (?) pada karakter Hinata, semoga readers-tachi suka(?)**

 **Thanks for read, mind to RnR for next chapter?**

 _Danke, tchus!_

 _12 : 35_

 _Ore_


End file.
